


Yes, your majesty

by WarlockShadowhunter



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Malec Smut, Praise Kink, Royalty, Smut, Throne Sex, Top Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24286567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarlockShadowhunter/pseuds/WarlockShadowhunter
Summary: “I would like to work for you, your highness” Alec said respectfully.The king seemed pleased with his answer and walked closer to him.“Kneel” The king commanded, staring right into Alec's eyes.Alec’s eyes widened as he looked at the man. He wasn’t sure if he had heard him right.“W-what” Alec questioned.“I will not ask again” The king stated, waiting for Alec to do as he was told.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 21
Kudos: 295





	Yes, your majesty

Alec is nervous. 

He can feel his heart pounding in his chest as the guards guide him to the doors of the throne room. This was bound to happen as he knew that it was only a matter of time before they caught him. 

Now he must pay for his crimes.

Alec sighed as he stared at the marble floors beneath him. He only stole to provide for his family. Surely the king will understand. At least that’s what Alec kept telling himself. 

As they came closer to the entrance, the guards pushed open the heavy doors gaining entry to the elegant throne room. They came to a stop once stood before the king.

“Your highness” said one of the guards. “This criminal is here to pay for his crimes and now awaits your judgement” He bowed his head and exited along with the other guards, closing the doors behind them, leaving him and the king alone. 

Alec has yet to lift his head, too nervous to face the man sitting upon the throne. 

“State your name and your wrongdoings and only then shall I decide your fate” says a deep velvety voice. 

Alec takes in a deep breath and begins to explain. “My name is Alexander Lightwood and I am here because-“

“Look at me when speaking” the king commands.

Alec froze and slowly lifted his head, locking eyes with the man before him. His heart seemed to skip a beat as he finally looked at the king. He had heard that the king was a really good-looking man, but this was way beyond his expectations. He was just gorgeous and just by looking at him, one could tell that he was powerful. 

Alec would have continued to marvel at the man’s appearance, but he has yet to do as he was told, and he could see that the king was getting impatient. 

And so, Alec told him why he was there and why he gets himself involved in these kinds of crimes. When he was finished, he stood there quietly and waited for the king to decide what would happen to him. 

“It would seem that you are not a bad guy” began the king. “and because of that, I will give you a choice.” 

Alec looked at the man with a confused expression on his face. He was sure that he was going to be locked away as he was a repeat offender. He wondered what kind of a choice the king would offer to him. 

The king slowly walked down the few steps leading to the throne and walked towards Alec. “A position for my personal servant has recently opened and I believe that you will be perfect for the job.”

He looked Alec up and down and began to walk around him. Observing. Watching him like how a predator watches its prey. 

“This is a one-time offer” said the king, “you can either take the position as my personal servant or I can send you to be locked away to pay for your crimes” 

The king continued to circle around him but then came to a stop in front of his prisoner, locking eyes once again. “Which will you choose?”

Alec stared at the man in front of him and gulped. It seemed like an easy choice. Work for the king or get locked up. Any sane person would choose to work for the king over being locked away but for some reason Alec was hesitant. 

Maybe it was the way that the king looked at him. 

Like he wanted to devour him. 

Like he wanted him right here and now.

Alec felt a shiver run down his spine. And finally came to a conclusion about his answer. 

“I would like to work for you, your highness” Alec said respectfully. 

The king seemed pleased with his answer and walked closer to him. 

“Kneel” The king commanded, staring right into Alec's eyes.

Alec’s eyes widened as he looked at the man. He wasn’t sure if he had heard him right. 

“W-what” Alec questioned. 

“I will not ask again” The king stated, waiting for Alec to do as he was told. 

Alec was hesitant but decided to do what the king said. He kneeled before him and looked up at the king who continued standing in front of him. 

“Good” he smirked. “Now, I will tell you the rules of being my servant. Failing to comply to these rules will result in punishment. Do I make myself clear?”

Alec nodded.

“The first rule is to speak only when spoken to unless requesting permission to do something” the king began to walk back and forth. 

“Rule number two is to do exactly as I say, when I say it.” He turned his head to look at Alec. “Meaning, do not make me repeat myself.” He waited for Alec to confirm his understanding with a nod before he continued. 

“And rule number three” the king came to a stop in front of Alec and slowly got down on one knee so that he was at eye level with Alec. “Address me as sir or your majesty at all times” the king finished with a wink.

Alec felt a blush spreading across his face but thought that those rules seemed simple enough as he continued to look into the eyes of the king.

“Do I make myself clear?” The king repeated the question. 

“Yes, your majesty” Alec replied

The king smirked then gave him a slight nod of approval. 

He stood up then looked down at Alec still kneeling on the floor. “You are now officially the personal servant of King Magnus Bane.” Magnus said. “And I look forward to your services Alexander Lightwood.” 

***

Magnus is very pleased with the way things turned out. Alexander would prove to be a very good servant indeed. 

Alec was sent away to prepare his lunch and Magnus was now regretting his decision to send him as he was now bored. 

Maybe it was time to have a bit of fun with his new little helper. 

Magnus smirked and got up to walk towards the kitchen area. He saw Alec preparing his requested dish, a look of concentration on his face, and Magnus contemplated letting him finish his task since he looked so determined. 

In the end, Magnus decided that it would be much better for Alexander to concentrate on something else. Or someone else. 

“Alexander, darling” Magnus made his presence known to the other. “Forget about the food. I have a new task for you” 

Alec looked up and raised an eyebrow

“I want you to go stand over there by that wall” Magnus lifted his ring clad hand and pointed. Alec gave him a confused look but stopped what he was doing and slowly walked towards where he was supposed to go. 

As Alec stood in front of the wall, Magnus walked to Alec and stood facing him. Magnus leaned forward, brought his lips to Alec’s ear, and whispered, “Turn around.” 

Magnus heard a little gasp leave Alec’s mouth and saw a slight blush cover the younger man’s face. As much as Magnus enjoyed the view, Alexander has yet to do as he was told. “Don’t make me repeat myself” Magnus warned him. 

That seemed to do the trick as Alec quickly turned to face the wall. 

“Place both hands on the wall and spread your legs, darling” Magnus gave his commands. Once completed, Magnus leaned forward until he had Alec pressed between himself and the hard wall. With his body pressed up against Alec’s he lowly said, “How would you like to have some fun?” His lips brushing against Alec’s ear. 

He let his hands slowly travel from Alec’s hips to trace the toned muscle that he felt beneath his shirt. He could feel the quickened heartbeat of the other and was about to move away when the other didn’t answer. 

Magnus started to move away but stopped when Alec nodded. 

“Good answer” Magnus chuckled then placed his hands beside Alec’s to push himself from the wall. 

Alec looked at Magnus, confusion on his face when he could no longer feel Magnus’s warmth against him. 

“Follow me” Magnus said, smirk decorating his face. 

***

Alec stayed back, trying to get his breathing under control. He wasn’t expecting any of the events that have happened thus far, yet he can’t say that he is particularly upset about it. Magnus makes him nervous but a good kind of nervous. Alec wondered what the king meant by “fun.”

Once gaining a bit of composure, he decided to make his way back to the throne room.

King Magnus was already siting upon his throne when Alec arrived. Alec walked to stand before him and awaited his orders. 

Magnus just looked at him, saying nothing. He had this look on his face that Alec couldn’t quite understand. 

He wanted to ask if something was wrong but didn’t want to break any rules. And so, he patiently waited. 

“You are absolutely stunning, darling” Magnus finally said, catching Alec off guard. “Just gorgeous” he continued admiring the other’s beauty. 

Alec could only blush and mutter a low “T-thank you, sir” 

Magnus waited until Alec’s eyes met his then gave his order. 

“Strip” commanded the king. 

Alec’s heart began to pound in his chest. He doesn’t know if it’s from nervousness or excitement. Alec decides that it’s probably both.

Alec began to slowly remove his clothing, suddenly aware of where he stood. He was in the middle of the throne room. Anyone could walk in and see him. This caused a deeper blush to form. 

“Alexander, I want you to make me feel good” he says not breaking eye contact “Can you be a good boy and do that for me?” 

Fuck. 

It was definitely excitement. And all that excitement shot straight to his dick. 

Alec let out a low and breathy, “Yes, your majesty” 

Magnus sat back on his throne and slowly spread his legs. He brought his eyes down to the buttons of his pants then back up to Alec’s eyes. Clearly letting Alec know what he wanted. 

“Come here” Magnus beckoned Alec forward. 

Alec does as commanded and immediately falls to his knees in front of his majesty. Magnus gives a slight nod of his head telling Alec to begin. 

Alec takes in a deep breath and slowly runs his hands up Magnus’s thighs until he reached the buttons of his pants. He undoes the buttons one by one until the king’s semi-hard member freed itself of its confinements. 

Alec let out a gasp as he was shocked that the king wore no underclothing. He looked up at the king with questioning eyes. 

Magnus just shrugged, claiming to feel more free without them.

Nodding, Alec then returned to the task at hand. He wanted to be good for the king. He wanted to make the king feel good.

Alec took magnus in hand and gave it a few experimental pumps looking at Magnus’s face for some kind of reaction. He nodded, encouraging him to go on. 

Alec pumped up and down until Magnus was fully hard and dripping precum. He then decided that he was just going to go for it. He took Magnus fully into his mouth, cock hitting the back of his throat. He sucked and slowly pulled off with a pop then returned to suck at the head, swirling his tongue in a slow tantalizing circle, eyes meeting those of his highness. 

Magnus let out a low moan as Alec once again took him into his mouth, hips jolting into Alec’s warm, wet mouth. Alec moaned around Magnus’s cock causing Magnus to grip Alec’s hair tightly. Using the grip Magnus had on Alec’s hair, he set the pace for which they were going. Alec let him do as he pleased, wanting him to go harder. Faster. 

It was as if Magnus read his mind as Magnus soon increased the pace of his actions. Alec’s jaw was getting sore and he could feel his eyes watering, yet he didn’t want to stop. He wanted to be good for Magnus. He wanted to please his highness. 

He could tell that the king was getting close as his hips were jerking in an uncontrollable manner and the grip on Alec’s hair tightened. 

“Alexander, I’m close” Magnus warned. 

That only encouraged Alec to go on. He sucked and moved his tongue around, trying to give the king his release. 

He was successful and felt pretty proud of himself as Magnus finished in this mouth, Alec swallowing every drop, wanting to please his king. 

“You’ve done well, Alexander” Magnus praised him. Alec felt pride swell in his chest, wanting him to compliment him more. 

“Come up here” Magnus motioned to him with his index finger. 

Alec climbed up to straddle Magnus, not sure what to do. He could feel Magnus’s hands roaming his body, exploring every dip and curve. Alec felt as if his body was extremely sensitive to the king’s touch. Every touch is too much yet not enough. Alec wants more.  
Magnus slowly circles both thumbs on the inside of both of Alec’s thighs, causing his already hard dick to jolt in excitement. Alec brought his bottom lip between his teeth and scanned the kings face, awaiting his orders. 

“Will you be a good boy for me Alexander?” Magnus questioned, a glint in his eyes. 

Alec let out a slight whimper and bit his lip, nodding to the king’s request. 

“Speak when asked a question” he commanded.

“Yes, sir” Alec complied. 

Magnus nodded and continued rubbing up and down the other’s thigh. He dragged his tongue along his bottom lip then looked Alec in his eyes. 

“I want you to touch yourself” Magnus smirked and leaned back against his throne. 

Alec gulped and once again felt his heart begin to increase in pace. Alec nodded as he was almost painfully hard anyways. The fact that King Magnus wanted to watch him, turned him on even more so. 

So, he grabbed his cock into his hand and slowly started to get himself off. He pumped it up and down, up and down a few times before rubbing the head with his thumb. Alec threw his head back finally getting touched on the place that desired the most attention. Alec twisted and squeezed, stroked and rubbed, aiming towards his goal of release. 

As Alec was pleasuring himself, Magnus decided to take one of Alec’s nipples into his mouth. Alec let out a loud gasp, unprepared for that feeling. 

Magnus licks and sucks and pulls at a plump nipple all while slowly dragging two fingers across Alec’s smooth skin to get to his red, abused lips from all of the continuous biting. Magnus pressed his finger into the slightly agape mouth, earning another moan from Alec around the fingers in his mouth. 

It seemed that Alec knew what to do and he began to suck on the fingers in his mouth, tongue dancing around them. 

Alec was shaking. He just knew that he wouldn’t last long. 

Alec didn’t even notice when Magnus removed his fingers from his mouth as Magnus’s lips were now attached to his neck. He quickly found the spot that made Alec weak. He nipped at that spot then soothed it with the smooth wetness of his tongue, leaving marks all over his neck.

Alec was in such ecstasy that he was unaware of the finger slowly tracing down his spine towards his puckering hole. When Magnus got there, he circled a finger around it which caused Alec to let out a loud gasp. 

Alec was so shocked that he stopped jerking himself off, now anticipating another kind of pleasure. 

“Did I tell you to stop” Magnus asks him and removed his finger, resulting in a whimper from Alec. 

“N-no, sir” Alec says looking into Magnus’s eyes. 

“Then continue” Magnus demands, once again placing his hands on top of Alec’s thighs.

Alec looked at Magnus with pleading eyes which King Magnus chose to ignore.

Alec gulped and continued on. Magnus returned to kissing Alec’s neck, now purposely taking longer to get to the place that craved attention. 

When he finally got there, he slowly entered a finger and listened to the delicious noises leaving Alecs’s mouth. 

Alec tried his best to keep up his actions and to do as he was told but as time went on, it got harder and harder. Soon after the first finger, Magnus added another finger then another and Alec’s moans of pleasure increased in volume as Magnus pumped and turned his fingers inside of him. 

But then Magnus stopped, and Alec let out a frustrated whimper.

“Why’d you stop” asked Alec. He soon realized his mistake and quickly fixed it “Sir” Alec adds hoping that he didn’t upset his majesty. 

Instead of answering, Magnus yells to one of the guards to come to him. 

Alec’s eyes widen and he quickly tried to get up to cover himself, but Magnus tightly held him in place looking him in the eye. “I didn’t tell you to move, now did I?” 

Alec slowly shook his head and Magnus raised an eyebrow.

“No, your majesty. You did not.” Alec stated. 

Satisfied, Magnus turned to the guard and whispered something in this ear that Alec could not make out. 

Alec averted his eyes, too embarrassed that the guard had seen him in that state. It didn’t take long for the guard to return with a bottle of something. He gave it to the king then quickly returned to his post. 

“Permission to speak, your highness” 

Magnus looked at him and approved. 

“What’s in there?” Alec questioned. 

Magnus looked at the bottle and said “something that should make this go a lot smoother” he looked up at Alec and winked. 

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and returned to what seemed to be Alec’s weak spot on his neck and continued to kiss and lick and bite. 

The king poured the liquid into his hand and brought it around to lube himself up. He tossed the bottle onto the ground and hugged Alec closer to himself while lifting him up. 

Alec felt the head of Magnus’s manhood at his entrance and Magnus looked up to look him in the eye. Alec seeing the question within them, quickly nodded yes. 

Pleased, Magnus slowly let Alec slide down onto his cock until he was seated completely in Magnus’s lap. Magnus waited for Alec to adjust to the intrusion not wanting to hurt him in any way.

Magnus knew that Alec was ready when he gave a roll of his hips. 

He knew that Alexander wasn’t going to last much longer which is why he said “Take what you need. I want you to ride me Alexander.” 

Alec tightly gripped Magnus’s shoulders and nodded. He slowly lifted his body and let out a low groan before quickly slamming down, wanting King Magnus to fill him completely. His action earned a deep moan from his highness as well which only prompted Alec to continue on. 

He would go up, as far as he possibly could before coming back down at a quick pace. He wanted magnus faster, harder, deeper. 

The sound of skin slapping skin and salacious moans filled the throne room. 

Alec aimed to find that one spot and once he did, he saw stars. He bounced on Magnus’s cock hitting that spot over and over and over again. 

“Fuck me, your majesty” Alec let fall from his lips. “Right there. Right there” Alec chanted. A great amount of obscenities leaving his lips. 

Magnus was in the same state as he felt Alec gripping him, as he felt himself going in and out, in and out. 

Magnus gripped Alec’s hips tightly, Alec almost over the edge. 

Alec finally tipped over the edge and came all over his highness when Magnus grabbed the back of Alec’s neck and slammed their mouths together. 

Alec’s climax was powerful and left his body shaking. 

Once done, Alec just fell against the king. Body too exhausted to do anything about it. 

“You definitely surprised me, Alexander” Magnus softly spoke into Alec’s hair. 

Alec looked up at Magnus, a confused look adorning his face. “What do you mean” Alec asked, voice hoarse as he slowly lifted up. 

Instead of answering, Magnus softly touched Alec’s cheeks, bring him closer until their lips touched once again. This time is was much slower and Alec melted into it 

“What was that for” Alec questions but before the king can answer, Alec lets out a long yawn. He can barely keep his eyes open as Magnus pulls him to his chest. 

“Shush, darling.” Magnus says instead “Sleep”

With no energy to protest, he nods. “Yes, your majesty” Alec mumbles. 

***

“And then I just fell asleep in your arms” Alec finished, face burning red. 

Magnus turned on his side to face his shadowhunter. “That was some dream you had.” Magnus said. “Seems like I was a pretty great king, huh?” Magnus let out a chuckle.

“You were” Alec agreed. “At first I thought you would be this all powerful, intimidating, scary ruler but it turns out you were just a big softie after all” Alec grinned looking over at his boyfriend. 

“Remind you of anyone” Magnus pretended to think, laughing when Alec hit him with a pillow. 

“Ha ha” Alec rolled his eyes, smile still in place. “We need to get out of bed now though, we have things to do today.” 

Alec attempted to leave the bed but was stopped by strong arms bringing him back down. 

Alec looked back towards Magnus and raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Not so fast, mister.” Magnus began. “I am the king and as king, I demand that we stay in bed for 30 more minutes.” Magnus continued on in a deep, pompous voice. 

Alec let out a loud laugh and looked into the warlock’s gorgeous, cat eyes. 

The shadowhunter let out a dramatic sigh and then lovingly replied with a “Yes, your majesty.”

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it?
> 
> This is my first time writing Malec smut. Please go easy on me. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. Kudos and comments would be awesome :-)


End file.
